Gathering Shadows
by MabelPownsYou
Summary: This is story is about a new Noah, Devit and Jasdero have to take the Noah to the ark. Devit is beginning to like the new Noah, but that's not possible right, he's to cool for love... DevitXOC


Hi people ^^ My name is Mabel, just call me what you like. I'm not new but with writing I am. I'm not really good at it but I did what I can. If you like it just revieuw and ad dit to favs or something. Don't like it? Then don't read it. There will be a relation like; DevitXOC.

Tyki looked over the large dining table to all members of the Noah. He paused at Jasdero and Devit and watched them Eat with there hands and put i tinto there mouth. Tyki looked disgusted at them until Devit threw an angry look at him. He took his glass of wine and took a small sip of it. Lord Millenium, You didn't bring us here for only a diner, did you? He watched with a keen eye to the earl, and took another sip. I suppose you don't have much time tos pent a normal diner wit hus.. Road smiled broadly and looked with twinkling eyes at the Earl. Could it be that Allen finally has become a Noah? She looked happier and quickly stood up, because of that quick reaction, her chair fell to the ground, but the emotion on the Earls face wasn't said she was wrong. With that she sat back quietly and played with her fork. She made a sad face but then brightened up. Could it be that you have a mission? She looked sad but still with twinkling eyes. Jasdero looked dreamily to his fork, and Devit had stopped eating. He put toast on his brother's head and tried to hold his laugh, because it looked stupid. Jasdero STILL looked dreamily before him and didn't notice it. Tyki-pon you ruined my secret. Said the Earl dramatically. Tyki put down his glass and took off his hat. I'm sorry, Lord Millenium.

After that he stroke his hand through his hair and put his hat back on. I just think everyone here is wondering what the mission is, everyone hasn't have a mission for a long time. Lord Millenium looked at every Noah and took a sip of his wine. There is a new Noah discovered. Last night there was a level 3 akuma (which was intended as a scout) who came back from a mission. He said there was a girl with black hair in the evening Who always goes through the forest. He couldn't see her well because she was wearing a cape. He glanced playfully at each Noah and called a level 2 akuma. She poured more wine into his glass and then she bowed and walked away. Tyki looked puzzled under his hat away and almost dropped his glass. Jasdero leaned a little too much to the right so that he fell off his chair and was awake immediately. He looked surprised at his brother when there was toast on his head. Devit laughed and then soon fell on the ground to. Road watched as they both had fallen off their chairs laughing but she didn't laugh. A new Noah? ... She began. Where? She continued speechless. In Russia weird enough, near a small forest. Tyki put his glass down and stroked his suit smooth. So ... who should go?  
The Earl looked with pleasure in his eyes to Tyki. The twins haven't had a mission for a long time. Except ... the failure to kill Cross. Added tyki. Jasdero and Devit looked angry at Tyki and went back to their seat.

Lord Millenium we can handle it! ... We promise!added Jasdero. Lord Millenium looked over his glasses to the twins and said; Where are you waiting for? Road make a door for them to Russia. Lord Millenium is a that a good idea? Tyki asked, slightly annoyed. If they fail you can try tyki-pon. He sighed, he waited to long, he wanted to kill an excorcist soon. The twins looked at him and stuck their tongue out at him. Road stood up a little bored and made with one arm swipe a big wooden door. Lord Millenium they are to childish for this mission … Tyki had to make an effort not to sound annoyed. The twins ignored him and took their gold pistols. They stood at the door before they went in, they stuck again there tongue at him (to tyki's annoyance) and walked to the white landscape….

If you liked it Revieuw ^^ Didn't like it? why are you still reading then? If there are alot of typo's or false grammar please say it, cause I'm not really good in english.

I'll do my best to write it as quick as I can ^^

Bye~


End file.
